Die Biegung in der Straße
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Matthew hat einen Herzanfall und Annes Leben verändert sich
1. Default Chapter

Die Biegung in der Straße  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Das Dämmerlicht der untergehenden Sonne tauchte alles in ein rötliches Licht. Eine sanfte Brise streifte über das Land und ließ das Gras wie Wellen hin und her wiegen. Anne saß auf dem Gatter der Weide, ihr Kinn auf die Hände gestützt und wartete. Sie wartete auf Matthew, der die Kühe nach hause trieb. Gleich würde er um die Ecke kommen und Anne wollte ihn das letzte Stück bis nach Green Gables begleiten. Seit sie wieder vom Queens College zurück war, tat sie das jeden Abend. Es war wie in alten Zeiten.  
  
Sie liebte Matthew und die beiden nutzten die Zeit, um miteinander zu reden. Natürlich redete Anne die meiste Zeit, während Matthew ihr zuhörte. Matthew war der beste Zuhörer, den man nur haben konnte. Und nicht nur dass, Matthew verstand einen! Er war eine verwandte Seele.  
  
Jetzt tauchte sein grauhaariger Kopf an der Wegbiegung auf und Anne sprang mit einem Lächeln leichtfüßig vom Gatter, um ihm entgegen zu laufen. Matthew führt Dolly, die braune Jerseykuh, am Strick, während die restlichen Kühe freiwillig hinterher trotten. "Hallo, Matthew", rief Anne und eilte zu ihm. Sie bemerkte, dass Schweiß auf seiner Stirn stand. "Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte sie besorgt. Er sah auf und lächelte sie, mit bleichem Gesicht, matt an: "Es geht schon, mein Mädchen. Es war nur ein anstrengender Tag." "Vielleicht solltest du besser gleich heimgehen. Ich kann Dolly den Rest des Weges führen." Anne versuchte ihm den Strick auf der Hand zu nehmen. "Lass nur, " winkte Matthew ab, "erzähl mir von deinem Tag." Anne begann zu erzählen, während sie ihn immer noch besorgt anblickte. Doch sein Gesicht bekam langsam wieder mehr Farbe und erleichtert redete sie weiter. Matthew hörte ihrem munteren Geplapper aufmerksam zu und lacht ab und zu stumm in sich hinein. Anne wusste, dass er sich nicht über sie lustig machte, sondern nur über ihre Ausdrucksweise schmunzelte. "Oh, Matthew, sieh nur, dort drüben wachsen Lilien." Begeistert zeigte Anne zu einer Stelle im Gras, zwischen einer kleinen Gruppe Birken. "Findest du nicht auch, dass Lilien wunderschön sind? Sie haben so etwas Elegantes und reines." Matthew nickte stumm. "Ich pflücke rasch ein Paar für mein Zimmer. Lauf nur weiter Matthew, ich hol dich gleich wieder ein." Flink wie ein Reh huschte sie über die Wiese. Matthew sah ihr lächelnd nach und lief weiter.  
  
Anne seufzte, als sie all die schönen Lilien sah. Sie wuchsen dicht beieinander: "Was für ein Traum in Weiß", flüsterte sie leise und bückte sich herab, um einige zu pflücken. "Falls ich einmal heirate, möchte ich einen Brautstrauß aus Lilien haben." Mit einem lauten Seufzer steckte sie ihre Nase in den Strauß und sog den Duft der Blumen ein.  
  
Mit dem Strauß Lilien im Arm lief sie schließlich auf den Weg zurück. Sie blickte nach vorne und sah, dass Matthew stehen geblieben war. Zunächst glaubte sie, dass er angehalten hatte, um auf sie zu warten. Doch dann sah sie, wie er sich an die Brust griff und zu Boden fiel. Die Blumen fielen ihr aus den Händen und landeten im roten Staub des Weges.  
  
"Matthew!" Schrie Anne und rannte zu ihm.  
  
Sie fiel neben ihm auf die Knie und drehte ihn vorsichtig um, sein Gesicht war aschfahl, kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und sein Atem ging schwer. "Matthew, was ist?" fragte Anne mit Tränenerstrickter Stimme. "Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich gearbeitet.", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und Anne musste sich herab beugen, um ihn zu verstehen. "Matthew ich hole Hilfe.." Matthew schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Es geht mit mir zu Ende, mein Mädchen. Bleib so wie du bist Anne, versprich mir das.." Das Reden fiel ihm schwer, doch er versuchte weitere Worte zu bilden. "Ich bin stolz auf dich, Anne." Langsam drehte sich sein Kopf zur Seite. "Nein, Matthew, nicht!" Verzweifelt sah sie ihn an, die Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Durch den Schleier ihrer Tränen sah sie plötzlich Pferdehufe neben sich und hörte wie jemand herunter sprang. Sie sah auf und entdeckte Gilbert Blythe, der sie entsetzt ansah. "Anne, was ist los?" "Matthew..er.." stammelte Anne verstört, während sie Matthews Kopf hielt. "Ich hol Hilfe. Gerade habe ich Dr. Blair auf der Straße getroffen, " rief Gilbert. Behände sprang er wieder in den Sattel, drehte sein Pferd um und galoppierte die Straße hinunter.  
  
Für Anne schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Dr. Blair endlich eintraf. Tatsächlich dauerte es überhaupt nicht lange, denn Dr. Blair war gerade auf dem Weg zu den Lawsons gewesen. Rasch und geschickt öffnete Dr. Blair Matthews Kragen und fühlte seinen Puls. "Er hat einen Herzanfall." Flink suchte er in seiner Tasche nach einer Spritze. Danach nahm er sein Stethoskop heraus und legte es auf Matthews Brust. Zwischen seiner Stirn bildeten sich ernste Falten. "Wir müssen ihn nach Green Gables bringen. Gilbert du musst mir helfen, ihn hinten auf meinen Wagen zu legen." Er hob Matthew an den Schultern hoch, während Gilbert seine Beine nahm. Mühsam trugen sie ihn zur Dr. Blairs Wagen. "Jetzt legen wir ihn vorsichtig hin", ordnete Dr. Blair an. "Anne, nimm meine Tasche mit." Blind vor Tränen griff Anne nach seiner Tasche, die ganze Zeit über sprach sie kein Wort. Sie war geschockt von dem, was hier passierte. Erneut wand Dr. Blair sich an Gilbert: "Bitte reite doch schon mal nach Green Gables und sag was passiert ist." Gilbert nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Nervös schritt Anne in der Küche von Green Gables auf und ab. Marilla saß mit ernster Miene am Tisch und starrte auf die Tasse vor sich. Seit einer halben Stunde bereits war Dr. Blair bei Matthew. Nachdem sie ihn nach Green Gables gebracht hatten, hatte sich sein Kreislauf wieder etwas stabilisiert. Doch Matthews Zustand war immer noch kritisch. Schließlich hatte Dr. Blair sie alle aus dem Zimmer geschickt, der Patient brauche Ruhe. Nun saß er allein mit Matthew im Zimmer und niemand wusste, was vor sich ging. Vor einigen Minuten waren Gilbert und Martin gemeinsam die Straße hinunter gelaufen. Martin wollte die Kühe reinholen und Gilbert hatte sich sofort angeboten ihm zu helfen. "Warum nur hat Martin, Matthew nicht geholfen die Kühe zu holen?" fragte Anne in vorwurfsvollem Tonfall. "Matthew sollte sich nicht so anstrengen. Wozu hat er Martin eingestellt, wenn er sowieso nie da ist?" Erneut brachen die Tränen aus ihr hervor. "Anne hör bitte auf zu weinen", unterbrach Marilla sie ernst. "Das hilft uns jetzt auch nicht weiter. Außerdem hat Matthew schon seit langem Probleme mit dem Herzen. Ich hab ihm schon oft genug gesagt, dass er sich mehr schonen soll. Aber er kann ja nicht hören, er.." Ihre Stimme erstarb und auch in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. "Oh, Marilla, " Anne eilte zu ihr und legte den Arm um sie. "Matthew wird doch wieder gesund, nicht wahr?" Marilla sprach kein Wort, sondern tätschelte nur geistesabwesend Annes Hand, die auf ihrer Schulter lag. Plötzlich stand Dr. Blair in der Küchentür, mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. "Er schläft jetzt. Ich denke im Moment ist die Krise überwunden. Aber er darf nicht aufstehen. Sorgen sie dafür, dass er in jedem Fall liegen bleibt, auch wenn er sich besser fühlt. Auf gar keinen Fall darf er sich aufregen. Er braucht absolute Ruhe. Morgen früh komme ich vorbei, um nach ihm zu sehen." Während er sprach, krempelte Dr. Blair seine Ärmel herunter. "Natürlich, Herr Doktor. Wir werden aufpassen. Wollen sie nicht noch einen Tee?" Fragte Marilla, die pflichtbewusst aufgestanden war. "Nein, danke", ein Lächeln trat jetzt auf sein Gesicht. "Ich muss noch bei den Lawsons vorbei. Auf wieder sehen." "Auf wieder sehen Dr. Blair. Und vielen dank." Marilla führte ihn zur Tür. Inzwischen war Anne leise in Matthews Zimmer geschlichen. Blass lag er in den Kissen. Noch nie war er ihr so schwach und klein vorgekommen. Anne spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, Matthew musste einfach wieder gesund werden. "Komm Kind, lassen wir ihn schlafen", flüsterte Marilla, die plötzlich hinter sie getreten war. Leise verließen sie den Raum.  
  
Anne trat hinaus in den Hof und zog ihre Jacke fest um sich. Sie fröstelte, obwohl es noch warm war. Doch der Schrecken des Tages saß ihr noch in den Gliedern. Gerade trieben Martin und Gilbert die restlichen Kühe in den Stall. Langsam lief Anne zu ihnen hinüber. "Ich muss mich bei Gilbert für seine Hilfe bedanken", dachte sie. Die ganze Zeit hatte sie diesen kindischen Streit mit Gilbert. Und heute hatte er ihr so viel geholfen. Gilbert sah sie über den Hof kommen, als sie fast bei ihm war fragte er: "Wie geht es Mr. Cuthbert?" "Dr. Blair sagt er darf sich auf keinen Fall aufregen oder anstrengen. Er schläft jetzt, " antwortete Anne mit leiser Stimme. Gilbert sah, dass ihre Augen rotgeweint waren. "Ich bin sicher, es wird ihm bald wieder besser gehen", versuchte er sie zu trösten. Der Gedanke, dass Anne traurig war, schmerzte ihn. Am liebsten hätte er sie tröstend in seine Arme geschlossen. Dieses Mädchen, das er schon seit langem heimlich liebte. Doch natürlich konnte er das nicht tun. "Danke für deine Hilfe, Gil." Sprach Anne nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. "Es gibt nichts zu danken. Das hätte doch jeder getan." "Nein, Anne hat Recht, wir müssen die danken, Gilbert Blythe." Plötzlich stand Marilla neben Anne. Keiner hatte sie kommen sehen. "Es war sehr nett von dir, uns zu helfen." Gilbert wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. "Ähm, nun ja. Ich denke ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Meine Mutter sorgt sich bestimmt schon." Sagte er rasch. Er lief zu seinem Pferd, das am Zaun angebunden war und führte es am Zügel. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um: "Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann.." Begann er zaghaft. "Danke, Gilbert!" Antwortete Marilla. Gilbert nickte den beiden zu und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
In den folgenden Tagen erholte Matthew sich langsam. Obwohl er immer noch geschwächt war, war es nicht einfach ihn im Bett zu halten. Er war es immer gewohnt gewesen zu arbeiten und nie war er vorher ernsthaft krank gewesen. Marilla und Anne waren voll damit beschäftigt, dafür zu sorgen, dass er sich ausruhte. Martin übernahm währenddessen weitgehend die ganze Farmarbeit. Aber Martin war schon immer unzuverlässig gewesen. Manchmal war er plötzlich für Stunden verschwunden, in denen er angeblich auf irgendeinem Feld arbeitete. Aber tatsächlich hatte ihn Anne schon einmal schlafend in der Scheune vorgefunden, wo er es sich hinter einem Berg Heu bequem gemacht hatte. Anne hatte den Verdacht, dass er dies öfters tat. Nachdem Matthew nun ausfiel, ärgerte es Anne nur noch mehr, wenn er nicht seine Arbeit tat. "Ich weiß, Anne", sagte Marilla, als Anne eines Nachmittags davon anfing. "Am liebsten würde ich ihn rauswerfen, aber was sollen wir tun? Im Augenblick sind keine Arbeiter zu bekommen und wir können unmöglich die Arbeit alleine schaffen." Es war ein Elend.  
  
Es war ein wolkenverhangener Julitag, als Anne eine Woche später auf dem Rückweg vom Postamt war. Sie sah zum Himmel hoch, der sich immer mehr verdüsterte und seufzte. Sie sollte sich lieber beeilen, nach Hause zu kommen, denn es lag ein Gewitter in der Luft, als ihr plötzlich Mr. Sadler mit seinem Wagen entgegen kam. Sie wollte ihn gerade freundlich grüßen, als sie seinen wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Miss Shirley, es ist jetzt schon das dritte mal. Ich mach das nicht mehr länger mit!" Rief er ihr erbost entgegen und zügelte sein Pferd. "Was. Mr. Sadler?" Stammelte Anne verwundert. "Was? Ihre Kuh natürlich. Sie ist jetzt bereits das dritte mal in meinem Kartoffelacker. Dieses Vieh macht noch meine ganze Ernte kaputt. Wenn die Kuh nicht augenblicklich aus meinem Feld verschwindet, werde ich jetzt Schadensersatz verlangen. Sorgen sie dafür, dass es nicht mehr passiert!" Erbost nahm er wieder die Zügel auf und fuhr davon. Anne sah ihm verdutzt nach. Dolly brach in letzter Zeit ständig aus und Anne hatte Martin bereits darauf hingewiesen, dass er den Weidezaun reparieren musste. Allem Anschein nach hatte er es immer noch nicht getan. Auch war er vorhin mal wieder verschwunden gewesen, als Marilla nach ihm gerufen hatte. Es hatte keinen Zweck jetzt erst stundenlang nach Martin zu suchen. Die Kuh musste sofort aus Mr. Sadlers Acker raus. Bevor er noch mehr Theater machte. Sie konnten es sich unmöglich leisten, ihm den Schaden zu ersetzen. Wütend und verärgert machte Anne sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Sadlers Feld. Die Wolken am Himmel wurden immer dunkler und von weitem war schon Donner zu vernehmen.  
  
Als Anne bei Mr. Sadlers Kartoffelacker ankam, sah sie Dolly genüsslich kauend zwischen den Pflanzen stehen. Durch den ausgiebigen Regen am Vortag war das Feld ein einziger Morast. Seufzend ging Anne auf Dolly zu. Doch die kleine braune Jerseykuh hatte nicht vor, ihr köstliches Mahl so schnell aufzugeben. Als Anne fast bei ihr war, rannte sie davon. So schnell sie konnte, rannte Anne ihr hinterher. Doch ihr Kleid hinderte sie daran, sie einzuholen. Schließlich blieb die Kuh stehen und auch Anne hielt schnaufend inne.  
  
"Dolly, du störrische Kuh, komm jetzt sofort da raus." Rief Anne zornig. Ihr Kleid war unten inzwischen klatschnass das nahende Gewitter kam immer näher. Nicht mehr lange und es würde in Strömen gießen. Schließlich schafft Anne es, Dolly am Halfter zu fassen, was aber nicht bedeutete, dass die Kuh sich bewegte. Störrisch stemmte sie ihre Hufe in den dunklen Morast. "Oh, Dolly. Komm jetzt endlich!" Energisch zerrte Anne am Halfter. Aber Dolly muhte nur mürrisch und stand wie zu Stein erstarrt auf dem Acker.  
  
Ein Blitz zuckte durch den dunklen Himmel und gleichzeitig begann es wie aus Eimern zu schütten. In wenigen Minuten war Anne bis auf die Knochen total durchnässt. Sie war der Verzweiflung nah, dieses Mistvieh von Kuh bewegte sich immer noch nicht.  
  
"Dolly, du dumme Kuh, beweg dich jetzt endlich." Anne zog am Stick und versuchte Dolly zum Laufen zu bewegen. "Anne Shirley, was um Himmelswillen tust du bei diesem Wetter hier?" Hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich.  
  
Hastig drehte Anne sich um. Hinter ihr, im strömenden Regen, stand Gilbert Blythe. Er hatte einen langen dunklen Regenmantel an, der ihn vor dem Regen schützte. Am Wegesrand hatte er sein Pferd angebunden. Ohne auf eine Antwort von Anne zu warten griff Gilbert nach Dollys Halfter und gab ihr gleichzeitig einen kräftigen Klaps auf die Flanken. Dolly muhte erbost und beim zweiten Klaps bewegte sie sich schließlich doch.  
  
"Dort drüben ist eine Scheune, wir sollten uns solange dort unterstellen", rief Gilbert ihr zu und zeigte auf die andere Seite des Weges. Der Donner brach krachend über sie zusammen, so dass Anne Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn zu verstehen, obwohl er nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war. Als sie den Weg erreicht hatten, band Gilbert sein Pferd los, während Anne sich bereits mit Dolly im Schlepptau, auf den Weg zur Scheune machte. Jetzt, da die Kuh einmal in Gang gesetzt war, lief sie friedlich hinter Anne her. In der kleinen Scheune war es wunderbar trocken und Dolly fing sofort genüsslich an, an dem Stroh zu kauen, das darin aufgeschichtet war. Annes Haar hing klatschnass herunter, durch den Wind hatten sich ihre Haarnadeln gelöst. Mit klammen Fingern zog sie die losen Klammern aus dem Haar. Dann schlang sie fröstelnd die Arme um sich. Erst jetzt merkte Anne, wie kalt ihr war. Sie war vollkommen durchnässt und bestimmt würde sie sich jetzt furchtbar erkälten. Plötzlich legte ihr Gilbert seine Jacke um die Schultern. "Du holst dir sonst noch eine Lungenentzündung", murmelte er und wand sich nochmals seinem Pferd zu, dem er jetzt ebenfalls einen kleinen Haufen Stroh hinlegte. Das Pferd schnaubte und kurz darauf war nur noch das mahlende Geräusch von Dolly und dem Pferd zu hören, die das trockene Stroh kauten.  
  
Anne beobachtete Gilbert, wie er sein Pferd versorgte. In letzter Zeit wusste sie einfach nicht, wie sie sich gegenüber Gilbert verhalten sollte. Die ganzen Jahre lang, war sie wütend auf ihn gewesen und hatte ihn wie Luft behandelt, wegen dieses albernen Streiches, den er ihr damals gespielt hatte. Nun hatte er ihr geholfen, als Matthew den Herzanfall hatte und Anne bemerkte, dass sie eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr wütend auf ihn war. Sie wand hastig, den Blick ab, als er auf sie zukam. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Fängst du bei Gewitter immer entlaufene Kühe ein?" fragte er plötzlich grinsend. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war Anne wütend, ganz offensichtlich machte er sich über sie lustig. Doch dann sah sie ihn an und bemerkte, dass er einfach nur versuchte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. "Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht", lacht Anne. "Aber Mr. Sadler war so wütend, dass Dolly Schaden in seinem Acker anrichtete, dass ich unmöglich warten konnte, bis Martin mal wieder auftaucht." "Martin ist nicht gerade ein zuverlässiger Arbeiter, nicht wahr?" "Tja, was will man machen. Marilla würde gern jemand anderen einstellen, wenn sie jemanden finden würde." Seufzte Anne und strich das nasse Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
Der Donner grollte laut und Anne zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. "Komm setzen wir uns, " sagte Gilbert und deutete auf einen Strohballen. "Ich glaube, das Gewitter dauert noch eine Weile." Für einige Minuten saßen sie einfach nebeneinander und schwiegen. Keiner von beiden wusste, was er sagen sollte. "Wie geht es Matthew?" begann Gilbert erneut das Gespräch. "Schon viel besser. Jedoch muss er immer noch aufpassen, sich nicht aufzuregen." "In gerade mal vier Wochen, wirst du nach Kingsport ans Redmond gehen, freust du dich schon darauf?" Fragend sah er sie an. Von Diana hatte Anne bereits gehört, dass Gilbert nicht ans College zurückgehen würde. Er würde im nächsten Jahr als Lehrer arbeiten, um sich das Geld für sein weiteres Studium zu verdienen. "Ich werde nicht aufs College gehen", sagte Anne. Diesen Entschluss hatte sie erst vor wenigen Tagen getroffen. Es war keine Frage des Geldes, denn Anne hatte das Averi Stipendium gewonnen und könnte damit vier Jahre lang studieren. Nein, sie wollte Matthew und Marilla nicht alleine lassen. Sie brauchten sie, jetzt da es um Matthews Gesundheit so schlecht stand. Bisher hatte sie den beiden noch nichts von ihrer Entscheidung gesagt. "Ich habe mich um die Lehrerstelle in Carmody beworben." "Du gehst nicht aufs College. Aber warum denn nicht?" Mit erstaunten Augen sah er Anne an. Nicht im Traum wäre ihm eingefallen, dass Anne nicht aufs College gehen könnte. "Ich kann Matthew und Marilla nicht einfach alleine lassen. Sie haben so viel für mich getan, jetzt muss ich etwas für sie tun. Außerdem gebe ich nicht meine ganzen Pläne damit auf. Ich will ein Fernstudium absolvieren." "He, das habe ich auch vor. Vielleicht können wir uns ja gegenseitig helfen." Lachte Gilbert. Anne lächelte ihn an. Ja, vielleicht könnten sie wirklich zusammen lernen, dachte Anne und merkte, dass sie keinerlei Groll mehr gegen Gilbert hegte. Die alte, alberne Wut, die sie immer mit sich herumgetragen hatte, war plötzlich verflogen. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
"Anne Shirley, das wirst du nicht tun!" Sagte Marilla streng und sah Anne mit einer finsteren Miene an. "Du wirst aufs College gehen. Als Matthew und ich beschlossen haben, dich bei uns zu behalten, haben wir uns geschworen, das bestmögliche für deine Ausbildung zu tun. Du hast ein Stipendium, das wirst du nicht einfach so wegwerfen." Erbost stand Marilla in der Küche von Green Gables und sah Anne an, die am Küchentisch saß.  
  
Gerade hatte Anne ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie nicht nach Kingsport gehen würde. "Marilla, ich werde Matthew und dir mit der Farm helfen. Ich habe der Schulleitung in Carmody schon zugesagt. Am 01.September werde ich dort zu unterrichten anfangen. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um meine Ausbildung zu machen. Ich werde nämlich ein Fernstudium absolvieren. Du siehst also, ich habe bereits alles bestens durchdacht." "Anne, das werde ich nicht zu lassen..." Marilla wollte mit ihrer Schimpftriade fortfahren, doch Anne berührte sanft ihren Arm. "Mein Entschluss steht fest, Marilla. Du weißt, ich kann genau so dickköpfig sein, wie du. Also versuch erst gar nicht, es mir auszureden." Marilla seufzte: "Irgendwo sind wir beide uns ähnlich, nicht wahr?" Anne lächelte und umarmte die alte Frau. "Wie sage ich es Matthew, ohne dass er sich aufregt?" fragte sie dann. Marilla zuckte mit den Schultern. "Überlass das mir. Ich werde schon die richtigen Worte finden. Außerdem ist er bestimmt froh, dass du hier bleibst. Das bin ich übrigens auch, obwohl ich es immer noch nicht gut heißen kann, dass du auf das Stipendium verzichtest." "Oh, Marilla. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde alles für meine Ausbildung tun. Du weißt ich kann sehr ehrgeizig sein. Ich bin hier so glücklich und darum weiß ich, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist." 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Matthew stand auf der hinteren Weide und versuchte gerade den Zaun zu reparieren. Er hatte Marilla nicht gesagt, dass er diese Arbeit tun wollte. Sonst hätte sie es ihm nur wieder verboten. Anne und Marilla machten sich fürchterliche Sorgen um ihn. Aber Matthew hatte schon von Kindesbeinen an auf der Farm mitgearbeitet, er konnte jetzt nicht tatenlos auf der Veranda sitzen und zusehen. Nach und nach hatte er wieder begonnen, das Vieh zu füttern oder den Stall auszumisten. Bereits seit Wochen hatte er diesem nichtsnutzigen Martin gesagt, er solle den Zaun reparieren, damit Dolly nicht immer ausbrach. Jetzt wollte er es selbst tun, er konnte nicht länger damit warten. Erneut bückte er sich und nahm den Hammer in die Hand. Die Arbeit war anstrengend und Matthew merkte das selbst, immer wieder hielt er inne, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Als er aufblickte, sah er Gilbert Blythe auf seinem Pferd die Straße entlang kommen.  
  
"Guten Tag, Mr. Cuthbert", höflich zog Gilbert seine Mütze und sprang vom Pferd. "Hallo Gilbert", antwortete Matthew und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, sein Atem ging ein wenig schwer. "Ich wollte eigentlich zu Anne, um ihr etwas zu geben", Gilbert deutete auf den Brief in seinen Händen. "Oh, sie ist mit Marilla rüber zu Rachel Lynde. Ich hoffe du verrätst mich nicht!" Fügte er leise hinzu und deutete auf den Hammer in seinen Händen. "Ist er wirklich gut, wenn sie diese Arbeit tun, Mr. Cuthbert?" Zweifelnd sah Gilbert auf das noch große Stück Zaun, dass noch repariert werden musste. "Warum tut Martin das nicht?" Matthew winkte ab und begann wieder zu arbeiten: "Martin ist ein Faulpelz. Außerdem kann ich die Arbeit gut selbst tun. Auch wenn Anne und Marilla da anderer Meinung sind." Er schlug mit dem Hammer auf das Holz. Plötzlich spürte er einen Schmerz in seinem Arm und ließ den Hammer schnaufend fallen. "Geht es ihnen gut, Mr. Cuthbert?" fragte Gilbert hastig. "Vielleicht war es wirklich ein bisschen zu viel. Ich werde mich erst mal ein wenig ausruhen." Schnaufend setzte sich Matthew auf einen Baumstamm. "Es geht schon wieder." Gilbert sah sich kurz um, dann band er sein Pferd an einem Baum an, zog seine Jacke aus und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. "Was tust du?" fragte Matthew ihn. "Ich werde ihnen helfen." Antwortete er nur und begann bereits den Zaun weiter zu reparieren. "Nein, das brauchst du nicht, ich." versuchte Matthew ihn abzuhalten. "Bleiben sie nur ruhig sitzen, es ist kein Problem." Rasch und flink begann er die Arbeit zu tun. Eine halbe Stunde später war alles fertig und zufrieden betrachtete Gilbert sein Werk. Matthew war aufgestanden und hatte sich neben ihn gestellt. "Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken soll, Gilbert." "Da gibt es nichts zu danken. Würden sie Anne bitte diesen Brief von mir geben?" "Natürlich, aber willst du nicht selbst mitkommen?" "Nein, ich denke nicht. Auf wieder sehen, Mr. Cuthbert." Gilbert schwang sich in den Sattel und mit einem letzen nicken machte er sich auf den Weg. Matthew sah ihm nach: "Ein wirklich netter Junge", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dann sah er auf den Brief und bemerkte, dass der Absender die Schulbehörde in Carmody war. 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Es war schon spät, als Anne und Marilla wieder von Mrs. Lynde zurückkamen. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und Matthew saß auf der Veranda von Green Gables und paffte genüsslich an seiner Pfeife. Die Beine ausgestreckt saß er da und sah in den Abendhimmel.  
  
"Wie war es bei Rachel Lynde?" fragte und zog an seiner Pfeife. Marilla beachtete jedoch seine Frage nicht sondern starrte auf seine Pfeife: "Musst du unbedingt rauchen?" Matthew wiederum gab ebenfalls keine Antwort und sagte zu Anne: "Hat sie wieder über ganz Avonlea geklatscht?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten vor unterdrücktem lachen. "Mach dich nur lustig über Rachel, " schalt Marilla und nahm ihren Hut ab, "aber Thomas Lynde ist zumindest so vernünftig und raucht nicht. Ich werde mich jedenfalls jetzt um das Abendessen kümmern. Du brauchst mir nicht zu helfen, Anne." Mit diesen Worten war Marilla im Haus verschwunden. "Vielleicht hat sie recht und du solltest wirklich nicht rauchen", wand Anne vorsichtig ein und setzte sich zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden. Matthew zuckte mit den Schultern: "Mag sein, aber so viel rauche ich doch gar nicht und an einem schönen Abend wie diesen, kann ich einfach nicht wieder stehen." Verträumt blickt Anne zum Himmel auf, an dem langsam die Sterne zu sehen waren. "Es ist wirklich ein wunderschöner Abend. Sieh mal wie die Sterne langsam immer heller leuchten. Vielleicht fliegen dort oben lauter kleine Engel herum und machen an jedem einzelnen Stern das Licht an." Matthew sah sie an, wie sie so da saß, mit angezogenen Knien und die Arme fest darum geschlungen. Ihr Blick auf den Himmel gerichtet. Ihre Augen glitzerten und ihr rotes Haar schimmerte in dem Licht der untergehenden Sonne. Wie sie so sprach, war sie immer noch das kleine Mädchen, das vor so langer Zeit am Bahnhof abgeholt hatte. Doch Matthew wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass sein kleines Mädchen erwachsen geworden war. Sie war eine junge Dame, aber nicht nur dass sie war etwas ganz besonders. Er kannte einige von Annes Freundinnen, aber keine war so wie Anne. Sie wirkten alle recht oberflächlich und nichts schien ihnen von Bedeutung zu sein. Anne war da anders, man hatte manchmal das Gefühl, als wenn sie einem bis in die Seele schauen könnte. Eine Weile sprachen sie nichts, in stillem Einvernehmen genossen sie den ausklingenden Tag.  
  
"Oh, jetzt hätte ich es fast vergessen", unterbrach Matthew plötzlich die Stille und fing an in seiner Jackentasche zu kramen. "Heute Mittag habe ich Gilbert Blythe gesehen, er bat mich dir das zu geben." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin, der jetzt leider ein wenig verknickt war. "Gilbert?" fragte Anne und sah erstaunt auf. Ihr Blick hatte sich bei seinen Worten verändert, doch Matthew wusste ihn nicht zu deuten. Zögerlich nahm sie den Brief in die Hand. Sie öffnete den Umschlag und begann im dunkler werdenden Licht zu lesen.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Blythe,  
  
...möchten wir ihren Vorschlag gerne annehmen. Wir geben Miss Shirley, die Avonlea Schule, während sie ab September in Carmody unterrichten können.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll, Mr. Stiller Leiter der Schulbehörde in Carmody  
  
"Matthew, er hat vorgeschlagen die Schule in Carmody zu übernehmen. So dass ich in Avonlea unterrichten darf. Aber die Stelle war ihm doch schon fest zu gesagt, warum tut er das? Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen." Stammelte Anne verwirrt. Matthew sah sie ebenfall erstaunt an: "Ich muss schon sagen, das ist wirklich sehr lobenswert von ihm. Er ist ein wirklich netter Junge." "Aber wieso tut er das für mich? Ausgerechnet für mich, ich die so abscheulich zu ihm war." Ihre grau-grünen Augen sprühten vor Aufregung. "Ich glaube er mag dich, Anne." Antwortete Matthew, dann stand er auf und murmelte: "Mir wird es zu kühl. Lass uns reingehen, Anne." Anne nickt, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Sie saß noch eine Weile auf der Veranda, bis Marilla sie schließlich hineinrief. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein wirres durcheinander. Noch nie war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass Gilbert sie mögen könnte. Aber wenn er so etwas für sie tat, dann... Eines jedoch war sicher, sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden. Es war Zeit, endlich ihren alten Hochmut zur Seite zu werfen und mit Gilbert Blythe zu sprechen. 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
Zielstrebig lief Anne am nächsten Tag in Richtung Blythe Farm. Unterwegs hielt sie immer wieder an und fragte sich, was sie eigentlich sagen sollte. Hunderte von male änderte sie ihre Wortwahl und verwarf die Idee wieder. Als sie schließlich das weiß getünchte Farmhaus erblickte, wurde ihr ganz mulmig zu Mute. Sie war Gilbert wirklich sehr dankbar, für diese Geste, doch sie konnte es nicht annehmen. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er so etwas für sie tat. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich sowieso einige Gedanken über Gilbert gemacht. Genauer gesagt seit dem Tag, als er ihr geholfen hat, als Matthew zusammen gebrochen war. Der Groll, den sie in all den Jahren gegen ihn gehegt hatte, war verflogen und Anne bemerkte, dass er schon seit langem verfolgen war. Während sie noch ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken war, trat zufällig Gilbert aus dem Tor heraus. Anne wäre beinah mit ihm zusammen gestoßen.  
  
"Nanu, hallo Anne. Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er überrascht. "Ich wollte mit dir reden, Gil." Verlegen wand Anne den Blick ab, als sie merkte, dass er sie intensiv ansah. "Es ist wegen der Schule. Ich kann ein so großzügiges Angebot nicht annehmen.." "Natürlich kannst du annehmen. Dann kannst du auf Green Gables bleiben." Unterbrach er ihre Rede. "In Carmody musst du für deine Unterkunft zahlen, Gil. Dann kannst du nicht genug für dein weiteres Studium sparen." "Ich kann genug sparen. Außerdem habe ich bereits in Carmody fest zugesagt. Heute Morgen habe ich den Vertrag unterschrieben." Anne sah ihn ungläubig an. Dann lächelte sie und sagte: "Danke, dass du das für mich getan hast Gilbert. Das war sehr nett von dir. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das wieder gutmachen soll." "Nun, ich wüsste da schon etwas. Wie wäre es, wenn wir endlich Freunde werden würden?" Seine haselnussbraunen Augen sahen sie unverwandt an und Annes Herz begann unter seinem Blick auf ungewohnte Art und Weise zu flattern an. "Was ist Anne, wollen wir Freunde sein?" Erwartungsvoll streckte er ihr die Hand hin. Schließlich ergriff sie seine Hand und lachte: "Einverstanden! Ich denke ich habe mich schon lange genug ziemlich albern benommen." Jetzt lachte auch Gilbert und schüttelte erfreut ihre Hand: "Ich bin froh, dass zu hören, Anne Shirley. Komm ich begleite dich nach Hause." Gemeinsam liefen sie über die vertrauten Wege zurück nach Green Gables. Und obwohl Anne jeden Strauch und jeden Baum auf diesen Weg kannte, war es diesmal doch wie eine neue Welt die sich vor ihr auftat, während sie ihn plaudernd mit Gilbert entlang lief. Irgendwie war alles anders. Am Tor von Green Gables blieben sie stehen und redeten.  
  
Marilla sah aus dem Küchenfenster und entdeckte Anne am Tor. "Mit wem redet sie denn so lange? Sie sollte mir schon längst beim Abendessen helfen." Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Matthew sah von seiner Zeitung auf, die er am Küchentisch las: "Was hast du gesagt?" "Ich meine Anne, " antwortete Marilla in heftigem Tonfall. "Seit fast einer halben Stunde steht sie am Tor und redet mit jemandem. Anstatt herein zukommen und mir zu helfen." Matthew erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und sah nun ebenfalls aus dem Fenster: "Das ist Gilbert Blythe." "Gilbert Blythe, ich wusste gar nicht, dass die beiden so gut befreundet sind." "Ich glaube, dass sind sie auch noch nicht lange." Lachte Matthew. "Aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass er unsere Anne ziemlich mag." "Sie ist doch noch ein halbes Kind", rief Marilla. "Nein, sie ist schon ziemlich Erwachsen geworden. Mir ist das neulich erst aufgefallen." Erneut sahen beide aus dem Fenster zu den zwei jungen Leuten, die total die Zeit vergessen zu haben schienen. "Gilbert erinnert mich an John in seinem Alter. Er ist seinem Vater sehr ähnlich, " sagte Marilla plötzlich sehr leise. Doch Matthew hatte es gehört und berührte sacht ihre abgearbeitete Hand. Marilla lächelte ihn kurz an, bevor sie sich rasch abwand und hastig das Geschirr aus dem Schrank holte.  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Anne herein Sie strahlte und küsste Matthew auf die Wange. "Tut mir leid, Marilla. Ich hab die Zeit vergessen, " Anne begann ihr beim Tischdecken zu helfen. "Ist schon gut, Kind. Ich bin es ja schon von dir gewohnt." Murrte Marilla, aber um ihre Augen lag ein verstecktes Lächeln.  
  
An diesem Abend saßen sie alle gemeinsam auf der Veranda um die letzten warmen Spätsommertage des Jahres zu genießen. "Ist Euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass unten an der Weggabelung eine kleine Birke wächst?" Unterbrach Anne die Stille. "Immerzu komme ich daran vorbei und noch nie ist sie mir aufgefallen. Heute Mittag habe ich sie das erste mal gesehen und dabei sie ist schon einen halben Meter hoch. Ihre kleinen Zweige und Blätter streben ganz energisch der Sonne entgegen. Manchmal geht man um eine Biegung und plötzlich ist etwas Neues da, ohne das man es gemerkt hat." "Das ganze Leben ist voller Biegungen und Kurven, Anne." Murmelte Matthew und sah zum Mond hinauf, der eben aufgegangen war. "Wir wissen nicht, was die nächste Biegung für uns bereithält. Mag sein, dass es etwas vollkommen Neues ist, aber vielleicht war es auch schon immer da und wir haben es nur noch nicht bemerkt. Vielleicht hat es ganz heimlich angefangen zu wachsen und wir sehen es erst, wenn es langsam größer wird." Fremde hätten es ungewöhnlich gefunden, dass der sonst so schüchtern wirkende Matthew so viel und so philosophisch sprach. Doch Anne wusste was für eine verwandte Seele er war. Sie küsste zunächst ihn, dann Marilla auf die Wange: "Gute Nacht, ihr beiden. Ich habe so dass Gefühl, dass ich heute einen wunderschönen Traum haben werde." Wie auf Zehenspitzen lief sie hoch in den Ostgiebel, um die Ruhe dieses schönen Abends nicht zu stören. Und in dieser Nacht hatte sie wirklich einen Traum. Sie liefe eine ihr unbekannte Straße entlang, die plötzlich eine Biegung macht. Sie lief weiter und als sie die Biegung hinter sich gelassen hatte, sah sie dass Gilbert dort auf sie wartete..  
ENDE 


End file.
